


Cinnamon

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive





	Cinnamon

It had surprised Elphaba when she first noticed it. Galinda, the girly-girl, the Pink Princess, should smell like flowers or expensive perfumes.

Not cinnamon.

Not spicy, warm, and a touch dangerous. She shouldn't brush against Elphaba and overwhelm the green girl. She made Elphaba's head spin, proximity and curves, and that damned smell of cinnamon.

Once, Elphaba had come back to the dorm after class, after studying, and when she laid down, she turned her face into her pillow, and cinnamon filled her nostrils. Galinda had been in her bed.

The thought had made her tremble, still did, when she thought about it long enough.

Why Galinda had been in her bed, she had no idea, nor was she about to ask.

Later, when Galinda was Glinda, and Elphaba's bed stood to the side, unused, and they curled together under pink blankets, Elphaba had finally asked. She had come to find that cinnamon scent on her pillow more than once, and finally had the courage to wonder aloud why.

Glinda had smiled, giggled, pulled Elphaba closer, and the green girl's head spun with the scents wrapped around them. The musk of sex, the sharp tang of her oils, and that damned, smooth cinnamon.

"You never guessed?" Glinda had asked. "Elphie... I laid in your bed so I could pretend I was laying with you."

Elphaba hadn't known what to say, so she had simply pulled Glinda closer, inhaling the scent of her skin and hair.

Cinnamon.


End file.
